


not quite

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for latest episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's 'cousin' is great but not what Angie's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not quite

“Well you’re not Peggy.”

Angie’s hand fall to her hips as she levels the man answering Peggy’s door with a stare.

“You this cousin I’ve been hearing about from the other girls?”

“Guilty.” The man says, leaning against the doorway with an easy grin and a leer.

Had this been a few months ago Angie might have taken that unspoken offer up. As it was she still gave him a slow once over, humming and raising a hand tapping a finger against her cheek.

He’s certainly attractive but he’s got nothing on Peggy’s legs, the first feature that draws Angie’s gaze without a doubt.

“Nah.” She shrugged. “Just tell Peggy I’m looking for her, 3C. She’ll know who you’re talking about.”

She gives Peggy’s cousin a grin of her own and steps away.

Ten minutes later there’s a knock on her door and he’s standing there.

“You sure I can’t persuade you to be looking for me instead?”

Angie snorts, “Not likely. I got my eye on somebody else.”

He raises an eyebrow at her, disbelieving and Angie leans in close as if to tell him a secret, dropping her voice.

“See I’m a little more interested in your cousin than you. And by a little,” Angie huffs a bit, darting her eyes downwards and back up, smirking at him when she catches his eyes. “I mean a lot. So put in a good word for me, would ya?”

She pats him on the cheek and goes to shut the door, only stopped by his hand resting on it.

“She likes purses that’ll pack a punch if you have to swing ‘em.”

Angie doesn’t get much time to puzzle that out because he starts walking away and knocking on her neighbours door.

A few months later Angie isn’t that surprised when Peggy’s cousin shows up again, just wishes the timing were different.

“What.” She sighs as she answers the door, her shirt partially unbuttoned. “Oh it’s you. Hey thanks for that purse tip, worked right alongside the scones that other cousin of hers recommended.”

He doesn’t even get a word in as she shuts the door and turns around, shucking off her blouse as she kisses Peggy again.

“You got any other interrupting cousins I out to know about English, cause I’m thinking maybe we need locks of some sort.” Angie tells her between kisses.

“Not to worry, if they do I’m certain between the two of us they can be taken care of.” Peggy’s smile is wide, her normally impeccable lipstick stained from their kissing and if that doesn’t quite make Angie feel proud inside nothing can.


End file.
